Dance it Off
by gorillaz fanfictionist and mor
Summary: I was at the bar when a green skinned man asked me the question "wont ta choreograph?" Or somethin like that I took the offer and it turned my life around. ISUCKATSUMMARIES


**[A/N: Ok so I decided to make a new story that this one I might actually like more than the others cause my other OC's were a little over the top I think the word would be...mary sue? I don't know but I'm gonna try and make a good ordinary-ish character! -A]**

I sat down on my couch and ran my fingers through my thick long curly black hair. I thought about jobs and work and how to pay my rent for this month. My little four month old kitten came skampering over and climbed up onto the couch next to me.

"Hey there Leela." I said scratching behind her ear. She responded with a loud Meow. I got up and got dressed raking a brush through my thick ass hair and put on some makeup. Today I was going to try and get a job.

I stepped out of my apartment door and went down the stairs as I shoved my keys back into my pocket. I jumped into my little beater buggy that I actually enjoyed owning. Driving into Essex I stopped at a club and applied for a job as a bartender. I filled out a few papers and left to go to another club to apply as a bartender there to.

Once I got done applying for all the jobs I stopped at a bar for a drink. I sat down at the bar and ordered a cocktail. I heard the bell hung on the front ring and some green skinned man stepped in. He looked like he had to much pride in himself and as if he thought he was the greatest man on earth.

I wanted to have fun at the bar so I waited until the dance lights came on and they started playin the music. I danced for a while and did some karaoke I had my guitar case on my back though so it was kinda hard to dance with it on.

I stepped outside and yawned with my hands on the back of my head. I heard someone step behind me and ask- "Ey whot's yur name?" -It was an accent but I didn't bother to turn around I just answered instead. "It's Garma." I said. "Well Garma 'ow would you lioke ta be a choreographer?" said the raspy british accent. I turned around and looked at the green skinned man as he flashed a devilish sharp toothed smile with a long pointy tongue sticking out.

I got in my buggy and drove home. I had gotten the mans number I was to call him back if I decided on the job. I sat on my couch thinking about it as I pet my little kitten. _'Take the job...You need to pay rent this month this would totally cover it.'_ Said the little voice in my head. I put my hand over my mossy green eyes. For some reason that mans looks made me not so sure about the job.

I looked down at the beige carpet of my apartment and thought what the worse that coud happen was, And it wasn't so bad. I decided that I'd take the job. I went to bed and slept without my pills for once in a long ass time.

I got up and raked through my hair and put on makeup and jeans , a sports bra and a t-shirt. I stepped outside after filling Leela's food and water bowls and got into my crappy buggy. I had called the green skinned man earlier he gave me directions and told me his name was Murdoc Niccals.

I got to a place in Essex that was in a huge landfill/graveyard ontop of a hill. I climbed up to the door and knocked. It opened to some very large dark skinned white eyed man.

"Hello I am Garma Tessla Murdoc Niccals hired me to choreograph." I stated and the door opened up to a large room. I stepped inside and scanned the rooms interior. I saw a head peeking out from the couch but I really could only see the persons blue hair.

I followed the large man into a japanese styled room. There was a small girl sitting on the bed in the room staring at the wall lost in thought. "Noodle-doll this lady is here to help you with your dance for the video." "Really? Konichiwa!" Said the small girl as she jumped off of the bed and shook my hand. "H-hello my names Garma." I replied.

"Hello Garma my name is Noodaru." She said with a smile. The large man left the room and Noodle and I talked about everyone in the house. She said the man who had just left was named Russel Hobbs, She also told me a bit about how crabby Murdoc was and that he was a satanist. Lastly she told me about a tall blue haired man with knocked in eye balls. His name was 2D and he was a kindhearted person who had a little problem of an addiction to painpills.

I stood up before we got to work and I realized I was barely taller than Noodle. We got to work on a dance for her video. I told her to tap her foot to the beat of the song at the begining and I listened to the song as I taught her the spins and timing.

We were pretty far into the dance when there was a knock at the door. The door opened to Russel. "Dinners ready baby-doll. And Garma why don't you join us at dinner?" He said softly. "O-ok." I said not wanting to upset anyone by not taking the offer.

We stepped into the room with the table full of the others. I saw Murdoc, Russel, And I'm pretty sure 2D. I sat down inbetween 2D and Noodle. "Ello Noodle-luv an' who moight 'is be?" He asked her. "2D-san This is my dance instructor for the music video." He made a kind smile and I noticed his two front teeth were missing.

"Well i's nice ta meet ya I'm 2D singer of the gorillerz." He said holding his hand out for me to shake it. "Hello 2D I'm Garma Tessla It's nice to meet you too." I replied shaking his large hand. "Garma? Isn' tha' Tibetan?" He asked as we ate. "Yes it means godess of the dance." I said blushing like I always did when I told people what my name meant.

"Tha's a grea' name." He said smiling that same smile again. "T-thanks." I said blushing again at his smile. "So 'ows tha' dance going?" Murdoc asked. "Very good actually." I replied.

We talked for a while but eventually I had to go home. I stepped toward the door and a voice asked- "Ey yew gunna be back ta finish tha' dance roight?" I turned to see 2D. "Yes I will." I said closing my eyes with a smile.

I woke up to a phone call from my cell phone. I reached my hand out and grabbed it answering with a groggy "Hello". "Ello? Dis is 2D Russ wonted me ta ask yew when yew would be 'ere taday." He said shakishly. "Y-yeah um..What time is it right now?" I asked quietly. "I-I Fink it's...RUSS WHOT TIME IS I'?" He yelled into the backround. "Um I think it's 6 AM." I heard Russel say in the backround. "Did yew 'ear tha'?" 2D asked shakishly again. "Yeah I'll be over soon I guess." I said halfwittedly.

I got there about a half an hour later after I fed and gave my kitty water. I yawned as I knocked on the door once and almost twice but with my face. Noodle answered the door and I almost fell stumbling inside. "Tired Garm-Chan?" She asked. I just answered with a sort of uhhhuh sound. I yawned again as I stepped into the room colapsing onto the couch.

When I colapsed onto the couch I didn't realize someone was sitting on it so I just landed with my head in their lap. I didn't bother to look up I just waited for a voice but all I heard was "U-Um.." . I just sheepishly yawned and said "Tirrred..." Quietly as I curled up into a ball laying my head on their side. While I was curling up I saw 2D's crimson face and widened eye holes.

I ignored how much I was blushing and just closed my eyes and passed out to the sounds of massacre screams. I woke up later to 2D looking down at me blushing crimson with a look of kindness. I didn't think he saw that I was awake due to how little I opened my eyes up.

I decided to play like I was still sleeping and I wrapped my arms around his waist and snorted out. "Mhmhm eheheh your so warmm..." "W-whot?" He responded and I could of sworn his face got redder.

I popped one eye open and blushed at 2D's face. I shot up nearly banging my head onto his. "What? How long have I been out for?" I asked. "Abou' two 'ours. So 'bout since I started ma movie an' i's ova now." He answered. "Uh have I been l-like sleeping like that the whole time?" I asked stuttering. "O-oh on me side? Y-yea pre'y much." I blushed even harder at his words.

I had been sleeping on him for two hours...I didn't really know why but the thought made me blush. Noodle had breakfast earlier and we went back to work on the dance.


End file.
